


In Hindsight

by phantomschrollo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomschrollo/pseuds/phantomschrollo
Summary: After going in circles with Kakashi, the two of you break up. Will things ever be able to go back to how they were?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	In Hindsight

FLASHBACK - TWO YEARS BEFORE

You drummed your fingers on the table as you glanced at the time with a huff. He was late again. And not his usual, endearing late. Kakashi was late late. The kind of late that had you sitting at the kitchen table with his favorite meal for the past two hours late. The two of you had a date night planned. You’d even bought new lingerie and lit candles around your shared apartment. He’d sworn he would there.

Sipping the rest of the wine straight from the bottle, you stood from the table and walked to your bedroom and slipped out of the dress you wore and put on one of his t-shirts before sliding into bed. Alone. Again. You tossed and turned for a while before hearing the front door open and close. 

Kakashi’s footsteps made their way closer to the bedroom before he stepped in. “Baby?” He called out into the dark. 

You didn’t acknowledge him, instead keeping your eyes closed. You didn’t want to fight with him again. You really didn’t. The two of you had been fighting for months because you felt he had been neglecting you and he constantly told you that were being selfish. So to avoid another fight, you pretended to be asleep. 

He sighed before sitting on the bed next to you, “I know you’re awake,” he stated. “I’m sorry I was late. I got caught up at the office with Naruto and Shikamaru catching them up on business. I lost track of time.”

You let out an irritated laugh. “You’re good at that,” you stated. “You’re good at never being here.”

He was silent for a moment before standing up. “What do you want me to do? I have a job that I can’t neglect.”

“But you have a fiancé you love to neglect,” you replied, not even caring if it was petty. You were tired of this shit. You’d been tired of his empty promises that things would change and he’d be around more. 

“We aren’t having this fight again.”

You sat up and flipped on the lamp next to you. “Trust me, I’m more sick of this fight than you are. I’m tired of never seeing my fiancé and having to beg for time and attention. You keep saying you’ll be around but you never make the changes. I’m aware that you have a demanding job. I love how passionate and dedicated you are to it but I wish you had that same passion for keeping this relationship going.”

“Not this again,” he mumbled as he pulled off his shirt.

“Not this again? More like, yes this again. If you don’t wanna do this again, then you can find somewhere else to stay for a while until we figure this out. I refuse to keep going in these circles with you. I’m exhausted and I deserve better.”

He looked at you stunned, “So you want to take a break?”

“I don’t want to take a break but I feel at this point that a break is necessary. Maybe if we take some time apart and try to figure this out without constantly going at eachother’s throats then we will be okay again,” you stated as you met his gaze. 

Not saying anything else, he walked over to the closet were you heard him putting things in a bag. The two of you didn’t speak for the five minutes it took him to pack what he needed. You almost thought he planned to leave without saying anything more until he stopped at the bedroom door and looked back at you. 

“We’ll figure this out,” he told you. it wasn’t even a question, he sounded certain. 

“We will,” you agreed before watching him shut the door behind him. 

Unbeknownst to the two of you, things would never be worked out. You broke up and called off the engagement two months later after deciding you’d given him too many chances to change without him ever even trying to change. 

PRESENT TIME

Iruka’s thumb was gently stroking your hand he held as he spoke with Genma. You all were currently at a gala and as your boyfriend chatted away, you glanced around the room. Everyone was cheery, most of the room a bit tipsy and mingling or dancing. You smiled softly when your gaze fell on Sasuke and Sakura. The two had recently tied the knot and you were over the moon for them given that Sakura was like a daughter to you. 

“Baby?” You heard Iruka call out, bringing your attention back to him. 

“Yes?” You responded as you looked at him lovingly.

He laughed lightly before bringing your hand to his lips and placing a kiss on it. “I was just telling Genma about your reaction when I proposed. He doesn’t believe how shocked you were so I figured you’d like to share with him from your point of view.”

Genma glanced at you. “There is no way you were shocked that he proposed. He’s had the hots for you since we were young.”

You giggled before delving into the story of Iruka’s proposal to you. As you rambled on, you were aware of someone watching you from across the crowd. You knew who it was. You could feel the emotions he was feeling without having to make eye contact. 

Hurt. 

Loss.

Regret. 

As the night went on, you tried to avoid your former fiancé at all costs despite him slowly making his way closer to you. After a dance with Iruka with Kakashi’s eyes on the two of you, you excused yourself to the restroom. 

As you made your way down the hall, a hand grabbed your arm from behind. You whirled around prepared to fight whoever it was before seeing an all too familiar masked face. 

“No,” you said as you pulled your arm from his grasp. 

“Please just talk to me,” Kakashi pleaded as he held his hands up in defense. “Five minutes is all I’m asking.”

You shook your head and took a deep breath. “Fine. Five minutes,” you agreed. 

He gently took your hand and lead you to an empty room before shutting the door. He paced a bit before sighing sadly. “You’re engaged?” He inquired. 

You bit your lip, fully aware this was hurting him. He had been hurt from the second you’d started dating Iruka. It had caused a fight between the two of you, him angry that you’d moved on. Hurt that he’d lost you for good. The two of you hadn’t spoke since until now. 

“You’re engaged to him?” He repeated. 

“I am,” you answered as you looked at the ring on your finger. 

He gaze followed yours. “That should be a wedding ring I placed on your finger. It should be me. I should be the one you’re here with. The one you’re in love with.”

“It could have been you,” you reminded him. “You didn’t put in the effort to keep me though. You didn’t change things to make us work.”

“You never bothered to hear me out though,” he retorted. 

“I did hear you out and it was always excuses. I gave you more chances than anyone deserves.”

He sighed before approaching you, taking your left hand in his and bringing it up to examine the ring. “It should have been us. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted,” he mumbled the last part. “Probably the only one i’ll ever want.”

“I wanted it to be us, Kakashi. I truly did,” you admitted. 

“I still love you more than anything,” he told you. “I’d still lay down my life for you.”

You inhaled sharply as he kissed your fingers. “You shouldn’t say things like that.”

“It’s the truth.”

“What good does that do us now though? I’ve moved on. I’m marrying Iruka.”

“You still love me.”

“No.”

He dropped your hand and grabbed your face gently. “You do though. You wouldn’t be here with me right now if you didn’t. You wouldn’t let me be this close to you,” he said as he slowly pulled down his mask, bringing his face closer to yours. 

Instinctively you brought your hands to his chest and shut your eyes. “I don’t love you anymore,” you told him despite knowing it was a lie. You’d always love him. He was your first love and you could never truly stop loving him. 

He chuckled, brushing his lips over yours. “I’m calling your bluff,” he mumbled before kissing you gently. It was brief before he pulled away slightly. “What’s the point of lying? We both still love one another.”

You felt his hands move to your waist and it was a feeling you’d missed more than you’d ever admit. You missed his hands on you. You missed the good moments you’d shared. You missed the love you shared. You missed him. 

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked, fingers gripping your waist a little tighter. 

Sighing deeply, you pushed him back slightly. “I need to get back to Iruka. He’s going to get worried if I don’t return soon.” Stepping past him, you walked to the door. “You were right, you know?”

He glanced at you over his shoulder. “I know,” he said. “I’ll always love you too, for what it’s worth.”


End file.
